Wireless communication networks typically provide wireless access to communication services over a geographic area. Mobile user devices, such as mobile phones, can receive the wireless access from the wireless communication network to place calls, receive text messaging, or access the Internet, among other activities. These mobile devices are typically portable devices, and able to be moved throughout the geographic area provided by the wireless communication network.
In some example mobile devices, user software applications are employed which periodically exchange data with other devices across the wireless communication network or the Internet. This periodic data can include email notifications, social networking updates, or other periodically-exchanged data. However, these periodic communications typically only consider the periodic time or notifications of pending data to prompt the exchanging of the associated data. However, the mobile devices can be transported throughout a geographic area with varying wireless signal quality, and thus expend unnecessary energy and time attempting to exchange this periodic data during poor signal quality geographic regions.
Overview
Systems, devices, methods, and software for operating a mobile communication device are provided herein. In a first example, a method of operating a mobile communication device is provided. The method includes monitoring a current movement of the mobile communication device, identifying a projected location of the mobile communication device based the current movement and past mobility information corresponding to past movement of the mobile communication device, and processing past performance information corresponding to past communication performance between the mobile communication device and a communication network at the projected location to determine a communication profile for wireless communications with the communication network at the projected location.
In another example, a mobile communication device is provided. The mobile communication device includes a position system configured to monitor a current movement of the mobile communication device, and a processing system configured to identify a projected location of the mobile communication device based the current movement and past mobility information corresponding to past movement of the mobile communication device. The processing system is also configured to process past performance information corresponding to past communication performance between the mobile communication device and a communication network at the projected location to determine a communication profile for wireless communications with the communication network at the projected location.
In another example, a computer-readable medium having program instructions stored thereon for operating a mobile communication device is provided. When executed by the mobile communication device, the program instructions direct the mobile communication device to monitor a current movement of the mobile communication device, identify a projected location of the mobile communication device based the current movement and past mobility information corresponding to past movement of the mobile communication device, and process past performance information corresponding to past communication performance between the mobile communication device and a communication network at the projected location to determine a communication profile for wireless communications with the communication network at the projected location.